Listener Jojicius
"He who controls the Dirt, controls the people" - Listener Jojicius Listener Jojicius ('''born from '''Dirt) is the current head of the Church of Dirt. '''Jojicius is an immensely influential preacher, thinker and jurist in the ways of dirt. Jojicius is the most popular Listener of the AD era with opinion polls putting him over 10% above his father, 'Listener Afroxius the Elder One. ' Early Life Unlike regular peasants who were born from the womb, Jojicius was born exclusively from Dirt from the long line of Listeners. When the previous Listener, Afroxius the Elder One died, Dirt recycled the '''Dirt of Listeners and reformed it to create Jojicius. Each Listener is reborn differently form their predecessor and due to the fertile nature of the Dirt at the time, Jojicius is predicted to have a Growthful life. Dirty Art Whilst listening to the Dirt on the Wind, Jojicius heard a calling for a new way to express the love for Dirt in Dirty Art. Jojicius began to add water from the underground Spring '''in the '''Dirt Chambers '''to a pile of Dirt and began painting Dirty Art. He painted a grand landscape of Dirt and numerous portraits of visions that came to him whilst listening to the Dirt on the Wind. He then sculpted a figure of Dirt that he could praise in his Dirt Chambers. Jojicius was so pleased with his Dirty Art and announced that Dirty Art should be recognised throughout Vviventia. Jojicius made it known that for the '''Grand Competition each family must send in Dirty Art for him to judge. Jojicius believe that the act of creating Dirty Art brought everyone closer to Dirt and the people of Vviventia seemed to agree. Jojicius would judge the Dirty Art with his Few Good Men, '''and the winner's Art would be placed in the '''Grand Cathedral of Dirt. What Jojicius didn't mention was that this was also a good plan to populate his Cathedral with lots of Dirty Art. The addition of Art to Dirt was documented in the Seed, and Jojicius made sure to include his favourite Dirty Art in it when they published the new version. Jar of Dirt (See 'Jar of Dirt and '''Dirt Crusade)'' Listener Jojicius created the Jar of Dirt as a prize in the Grand Competition, 'however, a cult began to form that favoured the Jar more than the Dirt. After an attack on the Grand Cathedral, Jojicius mounted a counter-attack to eradicate the 'Cult of Jar '''and their leader, '''Sellbub Schmidtus. Jojicius' Grand Scheme Setting up the Dirt Syndicate By worshipping Dirt, the people of Vvivencia worshipped Listener Jojicius, the closest man to Dirt. To strengthen the worshipping of Dirt, Jojicius set up the Dirt Syndicate, 'a secret organisation that appeared simply to be Priests of the Church of Dirt. The Dirt Syndicate was ordered to build Churches in the capitals of each of the 30 kingdoms. The Churches were used as bases of operation to help spread Dirt propaganda throughout the town and Jojicius employed a '''Whisperer '''to run each of the the Churches. The Whisperers would order assassins in the Dirt Syndicate to take out high profile figures that talked badly about the Church, in order to get rid of any opposition to the Church of Dirt. The Dirt Syndicate also began to buy out merchant caravans that travelled between the kingdoms, and farms that fed the people. They would be run the same way by the Dirt Syndicate, however, a small percentage of the profits would be funnelled back to the Grand Cathedral of Dirt. Food markets were set up outside the Churches to give an incentive for more people to come to them, strengthening their beliefs in Dirt. Jojicius found that as Dirt provided food for the people, the people would give their faith back to Dirt. As the Dirt Syndicate grew across Vviventia, Jojicius would reap the rewards, having influence in all of the major cities and trade routes. He would be one of the wealthiest men in Vviventia and the money would be used to finance his development of the Grand Cathedral of Dirt. Development of the Grand Cathedral of Dirt Whilst everyone looked to the Dirt, Jojicius looked up. He realised that the Dirt on the Wind existed for a reason, it showed that there was union between the Dirt and the Sky, however, until now people had only focused on the Dirt. Jojicius listened to the Dirt on the Wind and it told him to build up to the sky and so he employed members of the Dirt Syndicate to begin adding extra floors to the Grand Cathedral of Dirt. Jojicius vowed that he would not stop until the Grand Cathedral could be seen all over Vviventia. Meanwhile, Jojicius also began research projects into various applications Dirt. The original copy of the Seed tells of how a 'Witch Doctor performed a sun dance which created the drought that gave rise to Dirt. The Seed told of how the Grand Cathedral was built upon the spot where the dance was performed and how there are remnants of this Witch Doctor's powers infused in the ground beneath the Church of Dirt. (This information was taken out of the Seed before it was made public to avoid worship of the Witch Doctor). Jojicius and scientists from the Dirt Syndicate would create the Cavern of Dirt in secret below the Grand Cathedral where they would experiment on the infused soil to try and harness its power.